Soul Barter
by Kaylahale18
Summary: It was not that others feared their power; it's that at one point or another they all abuse their power and turn away from the ideals that they first held. They abandoned the beliefs that they once held and purely focused on their own power. As gods became devils, kings became dethroned and beheaded, and heroes hurt those closest to them. In the end, they all fade away in time. OOC
1. Prologue: Gods and Devils

Soul Barter

Prologue

**AN: Hey guys first story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Kelly Armstrong owns it unfortunately. If I could I would love to own Derek.**

Derek POV

"Heroes, kings, angels, gods, and sometimes devils. They all may seem different in every way possible but they normally have one thing in common. What would that be?" The teacher glares around the room to only see sheepish students and one half asleep.

With a very strict tone he stated loudly, "Derek do you mind telling me the linking factor in all of these groups?" It did not even stir the student who now head in hand sleeping soundly. The teacher walks over infuriated with his student who has shown no concern for his class. Clearing his throat he loudly states, "Mr. Souza would you like to tell me anything about these who are feared and revered in the society of their time?"

The teacher waits a moment before checking to see if this statement woke the student up. Seeing that it had no effect on the student, that is now drooling on desk and hearing laughter starting in the background. He walks back up towards his desk and with an evil grin says, "Well if Mr. Souza won't answer the question and only wants to sleep. Well he can sleep after scho-" at this moment the students head shoots up.

He loudly states, "I'm sorry for taking so long to think, Mr. Gormein. I think I know the answer now."

The teacher in disbelief looks at him and says, "Well ok what is it then?"

The student states, "Well at first I believed it was as you were saying, that they all were respected. However, the devils would not fit in this group. Then I thought maybe it was fear from those who say that they respect them but this does not seem right either. Then I found what I was looking for. It was not that others feared their power; it's that at one point or another they all abuse their power and turn away from the ideals that they first held. They abandoned the beliefs that they once held and purely focused on their own power. As gods became devils, kings became dethroned and beheaded, and heroes hurt those closest to them. In the end, they all fade away in time. The only thing left are the pictures and poems of when they were great."

The teacher was visibly shocked at the response given by a student that was asleep only two seconds ago. "That was very good, however, I will still see you after class." Mr. Gormein said as he looked at his watch to see only a few seconds left in class.

Derek just shrugs his shoulders and states, "This is what I mean about those abusing their power. He says he will let me go if I answered his question. I did and yet he still wants to punish me." Mr. Gormein flustered tries to respond, but the bell rings and all the students rush out quickly only having a few valuable seconds in between each class.

Derek storms out of the class with the rest of the students. Rushing down the hall all he can see is red bumping into people without a single care. Going faster and faster he felt like he was a cannonball going down the hall. Throwing open his locker and rummaging through his coat he grabs his smokes and a light. Slamming the locker so hard he could hear the things people had hanging on their lockers fall down. Trying his best not to crush his smokes, he walks down to the second floor bathroom and checks the stalls. Seeing that no one is around he opens the window, takes a deep breath and jumps out.

**AN: Review and tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Smoking Rooftops

Soul Barter.

Chapter 1

Smoking rooftops

**AN: Hey guys here's Chapter one. I hope you like it.**

**Oh and sorry for putting Davidoff in there. I didn't want him in there and didn't realize I never changed it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Simon POV

The bell rings and the halls empty as everyone shuffles to their classes. The halls are empty, not a soul around except a tall, rather short haired boy. Walking down the hall slowly eating a bag of chips when he hears a familiar voice coming for one of the class rooms, "I am going to kill you slowly Rafael."

A smile comes over his face and he turns and enters the room. With a mouth full of food he mumbles something unintelligible. "What are you even trying to say," says a female voice while throwing different paint brushes at him. "Simon, chew and sallow before you try to talk to me," she says.

One brush hits him right in the face and a laugh comes from the skinny boy with black hair sitting next to her. "Look out she is a cold hearted killer!" exclaims the boy as he takes cover behind a canvas.

She raised her hand in a fist and nearly punched right through the painting but Simon quickly says, "Let's not murder anyone or ruin hard work Chloe." She glares back and takes a deep breath and lowers her hand.

Chloe looks at Simon and says, "Have you talked to him today? I am worried about him. He hasn't been eating lately and seems kind of out of it."

Simon responds, "I was just on my way to go see him. We do have study hall together so I'll talk to him then alright? You know what it costs for my help."

She sighs, "I know a peanut butter and potato chip sandwich. Which is probably the most disgusting thing I could ever imagine..." Simon smiles and begins to walk always before saying,

"Don't knock it before you try it."

Once again, taking his time in the hall before he has to go to his study hall, Simon wanders his way further down to the second floor. As he sees Mr. Gormein in the hall, he quickly darts into the bathroom. Mr. Gormein rushes down the hall to chase after him. Simon sees the window open and looks out. He can hear Mr. Gormein's heavy leather shoes hit the floor. No time left he jumps out the window and shuts it behind himself. He is on the roof that is just under the window. Trying to be quiet, he hears what sounds to be some angry German mumbling and a few seconds later the door slams shut. "That was so fucking close," he mumbled to himself as he slid down the wall.

"Yeah, no shitting that was closer than what I thought it was going to be. I thought I was done for when I saw you come flying out the window." A sheer look of panic comes over Simon's face terrified he escaped one teacher into the jaws of another.

Andrew POV

The bell rings perfectly on time as he reached the bottom of his notebook, every single line used and filled exactly to the same length. Closing his notebook, he files away all his papers nice and neat. "Wow, I am always impressed by how organized you are. It never fails that everything falls right into place for you Andy." said the boy who sits behind him.

"Well when you are well prepared it appears to make everything fall into place. And how many times do I have to tell you _Brady_ not to call me that?"

Brad responds with a chuckle, "As many times as I tell you not to call me that _Andy_." Grabbing his bag and walking towards the door, "Come on Mr. Perfect, at this rate we'll be late to art."

Rushing by Brad, Andrew says, "Like I would ever let that happen!"

Brad laughs and chases after him and ends up racing him up two floors and halfway across the school to get to the art room. "I beat you!" exclaimed Brad turning to see Andrew out of breath and trailing behind.

"Well I didn't do sports like you Mr. All-star." Andrew said bitterly. Walking into the class room they hear,

"You know you're gonna be late."

"I know that just shut up! Hey don't touch my stuff. I'm still working here."

"Hey, I am just trying to help you. And if I help you I can skip some of Mrs. Florrie's boring class. I swear she just talks about nothing for the whole time and," Andrew and Brad walk into the room to find Rafael hard at work trying to finish his art project with Chloe rambling off in the background, getting distracted by various objects in the room.

"Hey Rafael it looks pretty good, when will it be done?" asks Andrew.

"I am not too sure because it was due yesterday." Rafael laughs and added, "Miss Sparrow gives me extra time like it is candy so I am not worried. I just need something to be the center point in it."

"Well think about that later you need to get out of here. I heard that Mr. Gormein is in a really bad mood today. I'll clean-up for you so don't worry about it, alright?"

Rafael with a very happy look on his face says, "Thanks so much. He already wants to kill me for skipping last week. Alright, so I'll see you at lunch then." Andrew just waves him off.

"And you know what else just really pisses me off about her?" Chloe no longer distracted by random things around the room turns around and angrily says, "Where the fuck did Rafael go? I am going to have some strong words and a hard kick for him later." She then grabs her bags and storms out of the room still ranting about Rafael leaving her behind.

"When do you think she'll ever stop getting distracted by random things while in the middle of talking?" Brad jokingly asks Andrew.

"About the same time people walk through walls and shoot fire from their hands." They both just laugh it off.

"SHIT! Damn it all to hell!" Andrew exclaims.

Brad jumps and asks, "What happened?"

Andrew replies by turning around and pointing to his tie, which he always wears. Brad spots a rather large paint spot on Andrew's tie. "I got to go fix this I will be right back." Andrew rushes out of the door before Brad can even respond.

He rushed down to the second floor bathroom because someone decided to flood the men's room on the third floor. Getting into the second floor bathroom, he attempts to remove the paint from his tie when he hears mumbled voices. Quickly looking around for the sound, the sound suddenly stops. He can't find anyone. Then he tries once again to wash out the paint when he hears them again.

Then he remember that the second floor bathroom window can be opened and you can jump out on to the roof. Throwing open the window he states loudly, "Who the heck is idiotic enough to come out here and not have the window cracked open?" At the same time Landon and Simon say, "Hello."

**AN: So what did you think? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Bathroom Silhouettes

Soul Barter.

Chapter 2

Bathroom Silhouettes

**AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long, but school you know? It's a bitch. But hey I finished both my papers.**

**Anyway on with the show. I own nothing.**

General POV

"What do you mean that its Chinese food night?" Andrew said in a state of disbelief.

"Well it is a Friday and I had pizza last week. I don't see what's so strange about it." Derek says with a puzzled look on his face trying to reassure himself. He looks towards Simon only to see him shaking his head.

"Did you forget about the fucking prom you dumbass?" Simon says and it only seemed to confuse Derek even more.

"Well you see…" Derek was interrupted by the bathroom door slamming open.

They all looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement to stay quiet. They knew if anyone found them on the rooftops they would have detentions until they were twenty-five. They heard a loud bang against the wall next to the window and then a male voice say in a very intimidating tone, "Hey there junior what do you think you're doing?"

Another loud bang rattles the walls, "Don't try to be all cute like that."

The three boy's expressions went from worried to wanting see what girl got dragged into the bathroom. When suddenly the other person spoke.

"I'm sorry I thought you liked it when I was cute? Or is it that you're worried some stupid girl will try to steal me away?"

This took the trio outside by surprise, because the second voice was deeper than the first. Now it had their full attention and they began to creep closer to the window.

"I know no girl can steal you away but I can't help but to get a little jealous." Said the first male voice.

The boys on the roof got closer to see. They could see that the boy pinned to the wall was bigger around the size of a football player and the other boy was smaller but was dressed up for some reason. The larger man then said while spinning around to pin the smaller boy to the wall, "Well maybe I can give you a little show before tonight."

He then leaned in to the others neck and said, "It is the least I could do. I mean you are taking me to your prom even if we have to hide it by going as friends."

The group outside was so close to seeing who this mysterious couple was when an arm shut the window. They leaned in close to the window to try and hear more. When suddenly a body was pushed up against the window.

They could see the outline which was followed by, "What if someone comes in? Let's go over to the stall for a bit more fun."

The boys in shock all just looked at each other before noticing that their only way back in was now shut and locked.

Andrew whispers, "What do we do now? Do we knock? I don't think they will let us in."

Derek walks over to a corner and sits down. Simon pulls out a pack of cards and says, "Well we just wait now. I know someone will find us."

Andrew still trying to keep his voice down says, "Well how do you know that?"

Simon smiles and says, "I just have a feeling…and maybe someone's keys too."

Chloe POV

"Hey have you seen Brady? I need to know if he knows if I left my keys in art?" says Chloe to a quite girl next to her. The girl just shakes her head and Chloe says "come on Elizabeth, Mr. Gormein can't even hear all the way back here. He even said it was ok to talk while he sets up for his lesson."

Liz spoke in a soft tone, "well I saw him chase after someone in the hall I think it was that junior." Chloe looked at her in the same way a small dog does when it doesn't understand. "The tall pitcher that looks like he could be a football player." Added Liz and then it hit Chloe like a truck.

"Oh you mean the really cute one with that great ass don't you Liz." Said Chloe while she made some obscene hand motions.

Liz with an embarrassed look on her face says, "Stop that! But he really does have a great butt."

They both giggle at what she said when Mr. Gormein stats, "Well because of this thing," he hits a projector, "we won't be able to go over what I had planned for today. Well it's no big lose because I know most of you are talking about prom and this is your last class before it. So you all can do what you want and talk for the rest of this period or sleep just don't make a mess alright."

Mere seconds later the class room breaks into a loud roar while this is happening the door creaks open. Brady sneaks in, trying to be sly, but he ends up nearly tripping over his own seat.

"So where have you been?" Chloe says while sitting on his desk.

Taken by surprise by this question he begins to struggle for words when Liz sits on the desk behind him, "Your tie is all messed up too. What were you doing? Or should I be asking who?"

Spinning around he saw Liz leaning in with a very evil look in her eyes. "I have no idea what you mean." He says while taking off his tie to fix it.

"Oh really now," Chloe says while grabbing his collar, "What is with this hickey then?"

"W-we-well… ummm… you see… a funny thing happened while I was gone." Brady says while trying to hide his neck and put on his tie at the same time.

Both Liz and Chloe leaned in and began to say, "Who was it? I got to know." And then the other would jump in before Brady could give some stupid excuse.

"Come on just tell us. We both didn't know you had some lucky girl on your mind. Who is she? She needs the stamp of approval from us." He could do nothing to defend himself from this two side attack.

He was pushed as far as he could go before he blurted out, "THERE is no girl." Liz leans back and starts to chuckle while Chloe just becomes confused.

"What do you mean no girl? Don't think I'm stupid I know someone had to give you that mark."

Brady becomes beat red and mumbles, "Don't worry you'll find out at the dance tonight."

This infuriated Chloe she grabs his shoulders, face only inches away from his she says, "Listen to me. I will fucking kill you if you don't tell me right now you little shit."

Brady takes a deep breath and then the bell rings. Jumping up grabbing his books and running out of the room he yells back, "You'll find out at the dance. Oh did you ever get your keys back from Simon I saw him grab them when you left them on the desk."

Slamming her hand on her desk, "Those little fucks. I swear I'm gonna kill them both."

**Tell me what you think. Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 3: Dead Man's Bet

Dead man's bet

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 3. As always I own nothing.**

"How about we make a little bet on this hand?" Simon said.

Andrew leaned back sighed and said, "You know that could be fun. However, I'm a little strapped for cash."

"Its ok man this is mainly for Mr. Smokey over there."

Taking a deep breath of his cigarette and blowing a smoke ring, "I think I can do a little bet that is if you're up to it" Derek says while taking a more relaxed pose.

"ALRIGHT!" Simon said so loudly it made some nearby birds fly away. "Ok, now no going back on me." He looked eagerly to Derek whose calm mannerism did not change. "Alright if I win you have to pay up for your surprise later," Derek looked slightly confused at this. Andrew continued, "But if you win I will get you an even better surprise ok?"

Derek sat up and said, "Do I get to know what my surprise is?" Simon just shook his head. Derek thought for a second and then agreed.

"Well, I will just sit out this hand and be the dealer" Andrew said, "Let's get down to it then." Andrew reached forward and deals out the flop.

It was a pair of twos and an eight. Both men leaned in waiting for the next card. Andrew slowly flips the card loving every second that he can make his friends sweat with anticipation. It was the ace of diamonds

Simon lets out a sigh of relief. "I got this one mate. You got no chance." Simon said while he threw down his cards he had a pair of kings, a seven, a two, and an ace.

Derek's eyes never left the table while he said, "there is one last card to be dealt. Hurry up this time Andrew I'm gonna die of old age if you're gonna be as slow as last time." Andrew laughs quietly and deals the final card, and it's a jack of spades.

"I won didn't I? Just tell me the good news Derek." Simon says while he jumps up and beings to do his very awkward victory dance.

"Shut up Simon someone might hear us!" Andrew hissed at him.

"I don't even give a fuck because I won!" Andrew said while dancing around. When the window opens. None of them even heard it unlock.

They all froze in their tracks when they suddenly heard, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" while a small figure flies out the window. Simon screams while he is tackled to the ground.

A simultaneous "Oooh" was heard from the others and then the small figure says, "I finally found you, you son of a bitch! How long did you think you could hide from me?" The small figure stood up and Simon rolled over to see Chloe standing over top of him.

"Oh Chloe what are you doi-…"

She cuts off Simon before he can finish talking, "Where the fuck are my keys Simon Christopher

?"

Simon begins to say something but she just shoves her hand into his face. Derek stands up and walks over to Simon who is still on the ground. He crouches down and says, "Looks like things just are not going your way." Placing his cards on Simon's chest he walks towards the window. "I look forward to the dance." He says while climbing back inside the school.

Simon quickly grabs the cards looking at them he can't help but to laugh. "I really can't win can I?" Simon said between laughs, "Fucking beat me with a dead man's hand."

Chloe just glares at him and then demands, "I want my damn keys back." Simon extended his hand with the overly adored keys. They were snatched out of his hands like a bird picking up its prey. She walked over to the window and yelled in, "hey are you coming out here or what?"

There was no response she leaned into the window peering into the dark bathroom. "Where the fuck did she go?" Chloe said while turning around to find Andrew and Liz talking. "How the fuck did you get back here?" Chloe said angrily.

"Well while you were straddling a taken man, you scandalous woman you. I snuck past your unholy act and came to talk to a righteous man." Liz said while holding her head high— like those ladies at church who always look down their noses at other people.

"You little bitch." Chloe said she pause for a little longer than a thought and then said, "Hey have you guys noticed that Derek seems a little strange as of late?"

Liz responded quickly with, "Well I don't have any classes with your secret lover so I haven't seen anything."

Chloe snapped back with, "Oh, shut up Tink."

Andrew placed his arms on top of Liz's head saying, "Now be nice Tinkerbelle." She slapped his arms down and pouted. Andrew continued, "I have noticed that. He seemed kind of sluggish lately. And I haven't seen him eat much at lunch."

Simon chimed in with, "Yeah I even offer him my extra sandwich today and he said he was full."

"Honey, I'm sorry to break this to you, but no one but you likes your weird ass sandwiches," Liz said. Simon had a look of deep thought.

Chloe let out a deep sigh and kept talking, "I am really worried about him. I mean his parents are never home, and I know he was having a hard time with finding the right college for him. I'm just worried." Everyone had a somber look and no one dared to say a word.

After a few seconds Liz spoke rather softly, "We all are worried about him, but it can only get better in summer. Hey let's do this after the dance. After all this is our last one." Chloe nodded with a small nervous smile.

"Alright, let's do this!" Simon exclaimed while grabbing Andrew and walking to the window.

**AN: So what did y'all think? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Look That She Gives

Soul Barter

The Look That She Gives

**AN: Hey guys sorry about the long wait but you know school, work, and just trying to figure out what to write. ****Well on with the story. I own nothing.**

A sleek black car pulls into a gravel parking lot. The windows had such a dark tint to them it was almost impossible to see through them. A very tall boy dressed similar to the car all black even his short well-kept hair and a skinny sliver tie. The man walks around to the other side of the car with his long legs it took only a few steps to reach the other side of the car.

Opening the door an elegant arm reaches out for his hand. A very slim lady steps out with a skin tight sliver dress slightly longer on one side than the other. Pulling herself out of the car and into the man's chest.

"Oh sweetie I don't think any of those friends you have are going to make it." she said while playing with his tie.

"I don't know if they are smart enough to tell the time or follow the directions." He grabbed her hands aggressively but not rough and look right into her eyes and said. "I don't care what they do but I know two things. One they will be there when I need them and two they will always do what they say."

He let go of her hands and looked slightly embarrassed. She ran her hand down his chest while looking down, "I'm sorry I brought that up." She said her hands running down his jacket buttons. "Only if there was some way that I could make it up to you." She looked up and bite her lip.

His face grew red and he pulled away, "let's just go inside and wait for them in there Natalia."

She smiled and followed after him in. just outside of the reception hall was a small hallway. It was like those fancy tents that weddings use. Inside was a coat check with a small older woman and an old man. "Can I… take you coat for you" He said in a defeated tone.

"I'm fine Mr. Gormein." Andrew said while trying to avoid eye contact with the very angry old man.

"Oh will you look at that." Said a rather older sounding voice startling Andrew while he look around to find the source of the noise. A gentle tug on his coat revealed that it came from one of the freshman teachers, Mrs. Snow an extremely short gray haired woman. "Probably the smartest couple of whole school." Mrs. Snow said with a deep sense of pride. Which is to be expected Andrew and Natalie where always her favorites. "The man who is at the top of his class and the woman who is right behind him. You two make such a good couple." She said with a huge smile on her face and an absent minded stare.

"Well if you don't mind we will be" Mrs. Snow shook back into reality and quickly grabbed the boy who was nearly a foot and a half taller.

"Well I know you are smart and everything but…" she trailed off while looking at his date and then pulling his closer. "It never hurts to be well prepared and with the way she is looking at you, you're gonna need this." The tiny woman reaches into her bag and hands him a small foil wrapped square.

"Is this a… ummm… well is it err a…" said Andrew struggling to understand what just happened the innocent teacher just smiled and walked away to great others. His date soon was on his shoulders trying to peek at what he was just given however Andrew quickly hid it in his pocket. "Let's just head inside" he said will trying to keep his cool.

She stood in place for a moment before heading after her date. When she caught up to him he had found a table next to the wall. She smiled in a most mischievous way stepping right in front of him, "So… what did she give you." She said.

He tried to play it off with, "What do you think about this table? Not too many others are open."

She sighed and draped her arms on his shoulders. "It's not nice to keep things from me sweetie." She said while dragging her hands down his chest "Have I been a bad girl? If you need to feel free to punish me later." At this time one of her hands was at his belt loops and her other was in his pocket. Making sure to press up against him and pinning him to the wall.

"Well I'm not sure if I found what I was looking for but this is a pleasant surprise." At this point she began to rub her body on his. Andrew in an attempted to stop her, wrapped his arms around her and tried to hold her tight. This only brought them closer together and made every movement all the more sensual. She moaned quietly and said, "Well this surprise keeps getting better but sadly it will have to wait for later."

She pulled her hand out of his pocket to find the condom. She burst out with a small chuckle, "I think we might need to get something bigger than this." She managed to get out. Biting her lip and looking up at Andrew with her best puppy dog eyes she suggested, "How about we just leave right now? None of your friends are here and I know a place that rents rooms by the night."

Andrew paused a moment and just a he was going to open his mouth to answer a loud "Hey you two don't be getting too friendly already."

Natalie stepped back and just said, "Well they can figure out directions but monkeys can't read the mood yet."

Shuffling through the crowd was a large man with a beautiful blonde woman following him. He was in a charcoal grey suit and she wore a stunning red full length ball gowned. Natalie let out a deep sigh and said, "I will be back later with a drink." She walked past the rapidly approaching couple and glared deeply at them both.

"Right on time" said Simon while taking a look at his watch, "Well maybe a couple minutes late."

Andrew rubbed his nose and sighed while saying, "Dose that thing even work?"

"Probably not I haven't checked to see if it's right in a while oh well. You know Andy right?" He said while pointing to his date who was the very definition of beauty. Her long blond hair which was done up and her olive skin did not have a single blemish on it.

"How could I not know her? She is in like every sport." Andrew said while extending his hand and making a remark, "Strange she is not on any of the varsity teams though."

Andy took his hand very roughly and said, "Well sometimes you just can't do everything."

A moment of silence while they stared at each other it was only broken by a quiet, "umm… h…hello guys." Andy and Andrew both glared and then relaxed when they say that it was Brady.

"Oh hey Brady." Said Simon while he put his arm around the short boy's neck, "you know Andy. Remember I introduced y'all after school last week." Brady just gave a sheepish smile and a nod. "What are you not feeling well? Did you eat something funny? You're looking a little pale." Simon said without a second for Brady to respond. "Didn't you say that you were bringing someone? Well where is she?"

Brady's face got extremely red while he struggled to get out, "Well I mean I sort of brought someone with me but I mean… well they are… you see that umm I am kind of maybe a little."

Everyone was struggling to figure out what he meant when suddenly a hand lands on Simon's shoulder. "Can I help you?" Simon said in a condescending tone. He turned around to see someone even taller than himself. The boy was easily 6'5 and his skin tone said that he was of Middle Eastern heritage.

The boy just looked Simon in the eye and said, "I should be asking you that." Taking a second he pointed to Brady and said with a straight face, "I believe he should be in MY arms not yours." This went completely over Simon's head.

However, Andy understood right away and pulled her date away. She tried to quietly explain though you could hear him respond, "Wait so is he… Does that make him…But wait what about… oh…oh…OH I see now."

Brady face got more and more red the longer this was going on. "So…" after a long pause Andrew said, "Do any of you know where the rest of the group is?"

No one responded for a moment until Andy said, "I think Liz and Chloe and driving together."

Simon laughed and commented, "Well if they are taking the midgets old beater it might be awh—" he was cut off by someone kicking out his knees.

"Don't you dare bad mouth my baby!" Said Liz.

"Sorry we were late someone was playing with her 'baby' instead of getting ready" Chloe chimed in.

"Hey now don't make it sound like it was all my fault" Liz said while still having one foot on the back of Simon's knee and a hand on his collar.

"But it was your fault"

"Yeah, yeah." Liz said while letting go of Simon and walking into the center of the group, "well if I'm not in the land of the giants here. "

"Well if you weren't so fucking short we wouldn't seem like giants."

She glared at Simon and just kept talking, "Well why you are all so quiet."

Simon rolled his eyes and said "We aren't being quiet you and that short pink dress are just extremely loud."

She looked at him and angrily said, "Do you want your fucking car into pieces? Or I could just split it in two if you'd prefer?"

He laughed for a second before remembering that Liz's nickname was Tink and she got it for a good reason. "No I'm good with how it is."

"Well now that's that settled let's sit down it's almost time for dinner." Liz said and almost as if she knew a voice came over the speaker and said "It is now time for dinner please take your seats." And almost as soon as the terrible, silent and awkward dinner was over people got up to go to other tables to talk with their friends.

**AN: Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Review Please.**


End file.
